You Never Fall in Love the Same Twice
by MaccaBea
Summary: Jack Thayer and Harold Bride meet on Collapsible B and Jack helps Harold back to health. better than the summary :P


A/N: Okay so all this is true except the kiss. If you like it, then I shall put a part when they get onto Carpathia. :) So at this point I shall put it unfinished.

Jack looked towards Milton with sickness building up in the pit of his stomach. The water was ever so slowly pulling the vessels of the wonder ship into the darkness. The lifeboats were being filled with women and children first. They knew to be smart and know that they had no chance for a lifeboat. They had no choice but one that may lead to being pushed from the waves of water, safety will provide to this if helped onto a lifeboat. But if to not get on one or sucked into the port whole. Life will be ended for either of them.

As they sat looking down from the side edge, they waited for the right exact moment to jump. They had just met and they were the best of friends. They couldn't just leave each other, well just not yet.

"Are you going to jump first?" Asked Jack, a little too scared to do it first.

How cold was the water to be if fell from this height? God, maybe unbelievable…

Milton's face was filled with an expression of worry and fear. Something Jack would think he would never see in this man's face. He was strong built and was always challengeable. But now he was fearful.

Milton smiled nervously. He nodded.

"You bet…I can do it…But are you coming…?" He gulped.

Jack hesitated but finally answered. "O-of course. I'll meet you on the way there."

They shook hands lightly, a tiny pat on the back by Milton. "Meet you in New York…" his final words to Jack was those.

Milton slid off and his arms were spinning wildly. A big wet splash was made as he hit the glass like water. Jack only stared for a couple minutes. He waited to see his friend resurface. When he didn't, he jumped to see if he could see him. He found out, that the port whole had sucked him, leading to jack being blown back.

His body, when hitting the freezing water, felt as if he had it hit by many nails. He shivered and tried to stay afloat. The lifeboat helping slightly at this. He looked around for anything to get onto.

There were broken doors all scattered around. Along with dressers, broken wood, and random furniture. Each was too small though. He heard the horrific sound of splashing water of people, the breaking of the bow, and finally when the ship was gone, more than he would ever imagine. Screams of horror… hundreds and hundreds of people lay in the water, waiting their fate.

Jack tried to see if he could find Milton, but only to be disappointed.

He dashed towards a faintish lifeboat. Even though the water was excruciatingly cold, he tried with all his might to get to it. When he did come to it, he found out that it had been tipped over. He moved even closer, but a man was hitting people with a paddle. He avoided it as much as he could, until finally, with all his will, climbed aboard. The wind was even more pain. The water just helped freeze.

He stood as the men told him to move side to side. This helped so it would not tip into the water. He felt terrible and sick. His friend was gone and his parents were not in sight.

He finally just sat down. He held himself close to make sure he didn't freeze or get himself hypothermia.

He then saw more people try to get aboard. Once more the man with the paddle tried to hit. He succeeded with many, but jack saw a man who looked as if he could not move. A small man that caught his eye. He helped aboard and pulled him beside himself.

"Oi, you okay?" Jack asked the small man. He only laid down from something wrong with his legs.

"Phillips…" he mumbled. Jack raised a brow and helped him up.

"Who are you?" he tried to make small talk to just help him.

"Harold Bride..ow..ow.." he said with a wince.

Jack thought for a moment and pulled him close to warm him. "Oh, so you're the Marconi Operator?" he asked. He knew slightly about the crew members.

Harold only winced once more and tried to nod. Jack looked at him and pulled his hand close. Harold didn't notice much and cried in slight pain as someone sat on his legs. Jack tried his best to warm him with as much and little he had of body heat.

Jack looked back to Harold with worry and saw he was trying to ease himself. Jack didn't want to bother the other but wanted to ask. "Who is Phillips…?" he asked.

Harold's eyes looked of pain and sorrow. "Jack…Phillips. My great friend." He said with a very, very weak smile. Jack couldn't help but hold his hand tighter. He felt Harold shiver into him as the cold to him was worsening.

"…Sorry to ask and bother you….I don't even know you…" jack said just still holding his hand.

"No….you…You're helping me, aren't you?" He coughed heavily and moaned in deep pain.

Jack just held him close, hand gripping his again. "Yes…I suppose…" he looked upon the water at the sun coming up.

Was a ship coming to help? Or were they all to die. This man seemed so poor and helpless, it made Jack's Heart burn.

Finally, when all hope was gone from many, and the screams had ceased terrifyingly, a large light was appearing. A ship was pulling close.

Jack looked down at Harold, who was lying on his shoulder, and his hand was still gripping his own. Harold was asleep and biting his bottom lip. He didn't want to wake but he wanted to make sure he wasn't dead. He patted Harold head lightly.

"Harold…Wake up…" Harold stirred and winced. Jack had a wave of relief and a sigh escaped his lips. He pulled him upwards and pointed with his finger. "There is a boat in the distance…" He smiled weakly. Harold stared at the ship and smiled so weak, it could only make you sick of sorrow.

Jack tried to get Harold up. "I'll carry you aboard…I promise." He said with pride. Harold closed his eyes tightly and shivered. Jack held him close again, but to his surprise, Harold pushed his lips up onto Jack's. "Thank you…" he whispered. Jack blushed and didn't expect that. He stared at him for what seemed too embarrassing. He then smiled and laid a kiss to the forehead.


End file.
